


Some Kind of Wonderful

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: I know I'm looking for trouble, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Rin/Haru is not main pairing, WAY OOC, darkish makoto? he wares black and plays drums idk, dorks everywhere, eventual Makoharu, freaking putting the two ships that hate each other together, haru is a loser, pretty much all dialogue honestly, this was too great to not do tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A loser (Makoto) loves his loser best friend (Haru) but the best friend is too stupid to see it so he goes after a snob rich dude (Rin) who doesn't love him and is just using him to get back at his old more snobby rich boyfriend (Sousuke). The best friend realizes at the end the first loser loves him and he loves him back. But will they end up together after everything the stupid best friend put his friend through? </p><p>Total 80's movie angst drama love shape thing. I'm terrible at summaries so read it and you might understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Turning one of my favorite 80's movies into a free fic. wow. This is really fun to write tbh even if its way ooc. I would suggest watching Some Kind of Wonderful it is grand.

Nansae Haruka huffed wiping the grime from his job at the local gas station on his pants as he pushed his way through the door into his house. "Hi, honey. How was work?" His mother greeted looking up from where she was washing dishes. "All right." Haru muttered continuing to walk out of the kitchen.

"You still haven't told me when you're gonna cut your hair." His mother prompted plunging her hands into the sink almost overflowing with bubbles and half clean dishes.

"I got it cut, Mom." He rolled his eyes stopping in the doorway leading to the living room. The young boy wasn't in the mood to talk or really do much at all. He sighed and turned making a beeline for the stairs.

"Mom, you're flapping your lips in vain. Haru vacated." He barely caught his younger brother Nagisa inform their mother of his absence almost hearing the smirk in his voice. 

"Haruka! Haruka, is that you?" Haru's father's voice radiated through the house and he sighed. He did not want to hear his father yell at him again.

"Yep" Haru answered thinking it best just to answer than get into more trouble. He made his way fully into the livingroom seeing his father on the couch college flyers spread all around him.  
"Hey, pal. Been checking out some colleges." His father stated not looking up at his son. Which didn't bother Haru at all.

"Dad, you going to college?" He asked a rather sarcastic edge lining his words. "That's great." He added with a painfully obviously fake smile.

"If I'd gone to college, I wouldn't be selling tires six days a week." His father grunted finally deciding to turn his gaze to his offspring. "That's what you're gonna be doing if you don't get with the program." Haru rolled his eyes just wanting to get away from the talk of his future for just one day.

"Come here. Take a look a these. Bunch of new ones came in the mail. 'Co-ed Phys Ed.'" His father motioned for him to come over holding up one of the many flyers scattered everywhere.

"Can I do this later?" Haru mumbled leaning against the wall with an exasperated sigh.

"Jesus, Haru, I--" His father started with a sigh before rubbing his face in frustration. "I'm not trying to break your back here, pal."

"I know."

"I just want you to think about your future. You got a shot to be the first guy in this family...who didn't have to wash his hands after a day's work." Haru nodded at his fathers words before turning and walking upstairs to his room.

 

"Hey." He was greeted by Nagisa sitting in his floor going through his stack of records. "I'm looking for that song about the guy that killed himself for the girl that hated his guts.Do you know what song I'm talking about?"

"Do you understand the concept of the word ''privacy''?" Haru almost growled not up to dealing with the short blond who was messing up his room.

"Yes, I do, and that's why I never let anyone in my room." Nagisa rolled his eyes sending a smile at Haru.

"Get out of here before I throw your ass out my window." Haru threatened pointing at the window. 

"God, are you in a nice mood today." Nagisa huffed standing up clutching a record in his left hand. 

"I said, get out."

"Is this a side effect of being massively unliked or what?" Nagisa jabbed sticking his tongue out as Haru stepped forward fist raised. "I get a black-and-blue mark, you're dead!" Nagisa shouted as Haru lowered his fist forcefully shoving him out of the room causing the younger to hit the wall with a thud.

"Mom!" His brother yelled dropping the record holding his arm. Their mother soon appeared a not so amused look on her face. 

"Look at it. You see what he did to me?" Nagisa pouted raising his sleeve to revel a already forming bruise causing Haru to smirk. 

"Sweetheart, I can't say that I see anything. I'm sure it hurts." Their mother came to a conclusion after a full inspection of the blond's arm.

"Mom, then you need some glasses." Nagisa huffed lowering his sleeve, picking up the record and heading to his room. He stopped outside his door. "At this point, if I wanted to lie out I could not wear a bathing suit." He muttered

"You know, exposing your skin to sunlight will make you old before your time and eventually you'll look like an albino raisin." Haru stated earning a glare from his brother and a sigh from his mother. 

"Stay out of his room." She called after Nagisa as he stepped into his room letting out a hardly audible, "Yeah."

"And you see me if you've got a problem with him before you start roughing him up." She addressed Haru with a stern look.

"What right does he have to break into my room?" Haru defended crossing his arms. "And I did not rough him up."

"I have practically no feeling left in the upper part of my arm!" Nagisa yelled from his room where he was obviously listening to the conversation.

"Drop it!" A loud voice boomed from downstairs, Haru and Nagisa both ignoring their fathers order.

"You know, that suggests a circulatory problem." Nagisa whined trying to sound pitiful and helpless.

"I'd put more fiber into my diet and spend less time on the phone." Haru bit back casting a glare in the direction of Nagisa's room.

"For once could you two get along" Their mother pleaded.

"I wish just once you could experience the humiliation of having the weirdest guy in a huge school be a blood relative." Nagisa muttered though their mother still heard.

"Your father said drop it!" She snapped walking toward Nagisa's half closed door.

"This whole family revolves around Haru, and I'm sick of it!" He shouted closing his door fully with a slam.

Their mother sighed placing her face in her hands before knocking on Nagisa's door. "Nagisa, that is absolutely not true, and you know it."

"Excuse me." Nagisa huffed. Haru rolled his eyes figuring going back downstairs to his father would be better than listening to his mother and brother talk about him.

"Hey, Haru, what about these colleges?" His father spoke up as soon as he stepped foot in the living room. Haru shrugged.

"I expect an answer." His father stated sternly holding three flyers in his hands. Haru shrugged again.  
\-----

"Imagine what I can do when I get my driver's license back." Haru looked up at the sky walking beside his best friend Tachibana Makoto.

"Don't you have any books?" Makoto's voice broke his thoughts and he could feel the others eyes on him.

"No, not on me. I forgot 'em." 

"You never study." Makoto sighed his tongue unconsciously messing with the lip ring on his bottom lip. "You must be getting heat from the old man about college again." He shakes his head looking back at Haru.

"That's all he thinks about." Haru groans remembering last night as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, it's probably better to have an old man nagging you about your future than no old man not nagging you about nothing." Makoto stated walking to his old beat up Volkswagen. 

"Things aren't too great at home, huh?" Haru asks going over to the passenger side door climbing inside as his friend did the same.

"Hey, it don't matter. As long as you stand by me, I'm covered." Makoto smiles as he puts on his seat belt taking the keys out of his pocket.

"Where would I be without you?" Haru mutters leaning his head back against the faded leather covered seats.

"Seeing as I drive you to school every morning, you'd probably be at home asleep in bed." Makoto chuckles starting the car.

"Do you mind?"

"Very much so."

The rest of the ride to school was silent, but not awkward. As soon as the pulled into the school parking lot Makoto turned off the engine and got out slipping the keys into his dark grey hoodie pocket. 

"I think it's hip you paint. I think it's hip I drum." Makoto started glancing over at Haru.

"Hip." Haru rolled his eyes at his best friends choice of words. "It's perfect that we're friends." Haru smiled as they walked up the front steps almost into the school building.

Some guy stood up blocking the path to the door. "You know, I'm beginning to think--" he let his gaze wander over Makoto.

"That's original. How long you been pulling that one?" Makoto cocked an eyebrow having learned in recent years to stand up for himself.

"How long have you been gay?" The guy spat out causing the cool exterior of Makoto's act to falter slightly. 

"Excuse me?" Makoto choked out still trying to sound like he didn't care.

"You hang out with this guy way too much to not be." The guy motioned to Haru with his head.

Haru saw something flash in Makoto's eyes as his gaze became unfocused, but brushed it off stepping to his friends rescue. "I beg your pardon?" Haru asked coldly.

"You know, a little too friendly it seems with y--"

"Shut up!" Haru snarled shoving the guy against the wall leaving Makoto still staring at nothing.

"You faggot. Come on!" The guy yelled in Haru's face and shoved him back.

"That's enough. Break it up!" One of the teachers rushed outside seeing the two boys fighting. "That's enough!" She yelled grabbing both boys and hauling them inside.

Haru sat in front of the teacher's desk after a long talk about behavior. "You just got detention, mister." The teacher informed him the other boy smirking at getting off clean. Man this was going to be some day...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Sousuke appear and yeah someone should stop me now.

"Trust is the basis of any relationship." A tall dark haired boy leaned against the lockers lining the school hall, a young girl practically drooling over him. 

"I trust you." The girl whispered leaning closer to the boy.

"Now, I want you to stay close, but not too close. You back off when I say. Okay?" He spoke earning a nod from the girl. He smirked. "Do both your parents work?"

"Yeah?" The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Well, maybe I'll stop by one day after school this week." He stated his words dripping with desire.

"Rin." The tall boy looked up seeing his boyfriend making his way over to him his red hair bouncing behind him.

"Hi." Rin nodded curtly once he reached the taller.

"Wanna go to your place?" The boy winked only getting a glare from Rin. "What's wrong?"

"Do you mind?" Rin snapped at the girl causing her to back off but not before giving his boyfriend, Sousuke, a longing glance. "I wanna know what's wrong." Rin demanded crossing his arms.

"She's a friend of my little sister. Her brother was in a car accident and she's a little upset." Sousuke tried to smooth things over but Rin could obviously see through the lie. "I know you're coming. Why would I be trying to make it with another girl? How can you be so beautiful and so insecure at the same time?" Sousuke cooed running a hand through Rin's hair.

"Trust is the basis of any relationship." Sousuke whispered leaning down to Rin's ear planting a soft kiss to his neck.

"I trust you." RIn breathed out. "Now go get the car and I'll meet you out front."

\---

"Hey, hey, whoa, don't!" Haru shot Makoto a glare as the taller ran his hands over the black exterior of the Mercedes-Benz Haru was working on. "That belongs to the slumlord that owns this place. It's his pride and joy." Haru muttered going back to work.

"Pretty sick." Makoto mused moving over to sit on the desk near the door. He chuckled after a moment of silence "How does it feel to stand under a real Mercedes-Benz?"

Haru rolled his eyes "About the same as standing under a Ford. Why? Do you get off on it?" 

Makoto huffed letting the quite take hold before Haru broke it again. "Can I ask you a question?"

The brunette hummed to say yes.

"You know a boy named Matsuoka Rin?"

"In school?" Makoto looked up from the papers in his hands "What about him?" 

"What do you think of him?" Haru asked nonchalantly and Makoto tensed. 

"Rat bait. Why?"

"Just curious."

"What about?"

"Him. Who he is."

"Because he's beautiful, right?"Makoto asked something lingering in his voice but Haru couldn't tell exactly what it was. "That's pretty sickening. Really, it must be a drag to be a slave to your sex drive."

"I didn't say anything about sex." Haru countered wiping his hands on his pants as he finished up with the car.

"Oh. Want to start a book club with him?" 

"I didn't say I wanted to do anything with him. I just think he's interesting."

"Don't go mistaking paradise for a pair of long legs." Makoto sighed playing with his lip ring.

"What's that mean?" Haru questioned looking over at his friend.

Makoto shrugged "Don't go roaming where you don't belong. It's just an opinion."

"I express an interest in someone I don't even know, and you're getting tense!" Haru snapped making Makoto flinch.

"This is not tension. This is reason." Makoto stated coolly studying Haru closely. "The way this boy and his big money, cruel heart society spit on everyone is not interesting, it's pathetic."

Haru crossed his arms growing tried of this stupid conversation "He's not big money. Do you know where he lives?"

Makoto huffed "Yeah, in our sector. But he runs with the rich and the beautiful which is guilt by association."

"This is getting stale." Haru seethed through gritted teeth organizing his tools.

"You calling out for food?" Makoto spoke up as he played with the black fingerless gloves he seemed to wear everywhere.

Haru shrugged. "No. You can call if you want. Don't you ever eat at home?"

"I don't like to eat alone." Makoto hummed but Haru knew already after a moment he brought back up the subject he wanted to avoid. "Matsuoka Rin?"

Haru sighed "Forget about it. It's nothing." he muttered rubbing his face smearing a bit of oil across his cheek. "It's not important."

"You couldn't score him in a million years." Makoto said matter of factly receiving a questioning glance form Haru. He sighed  ''A,' you're too shy and closed up to even approach him and ''B,'' he'd kill you. Guys like him have one thing on their mind and you don't make enough of it to matter to him."

"You can't judge a book by its cover." Haru defended looking back at his tools.

"Yeah, but you can tell how much it's gonna cost."

"That's deep."

"You want shallow, call Matsuoka Rin." Makoto looked up and scoffed as a nice car pulled up to the gas station with Rin and his boyfriend inside. "Speak of the devil." He muttered as Haru rolled his eyes making his way outside to the car.

Rin looked over with a polite smile. "Could you fill it up? Super unleaded."

"Check the oil." His boyfriend Sousuke snapped from behind the wheel.

Haru gritted his teeth "Can you turn off your engine, please?"

"My pleasure." Sousuke sent him a fake smile paired with an eye roll. Haru sighed. "Be nice, or I'll make you check the tires." Sousuke added venom in his words.

"So, this is what you do for a living, huh?" Rin asked and Haru nodded as he started filling the car with gas. 

Sousuke smirked jerking the car forward a bit causing Haru to stumble. "I'm sorry. My hand slipped." Sousuke cooed.

"Would you cut it out." Haru huffed finishing up with the gas moving to check the oil.

"Mind your own business."

Haru moved to the front of the car lifting the hood and checking the oil. "Oil seems fine" he said as he closed to hood his eyes falling on Rin.

"You like looking at my boyfriend, huh?" Sousuke snapped. Before Haru could counter Rin smacked his boyfriend's arm. "Shut up, Sousuke."

"What? He likes looking at you." Sousuke smirked.

"Sorry." Haru muttered walking back toward the gas station away from the car.

"I'd recommend you keep your eyes and your mind off my property." Sousuke yelled as he and Rin sped off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 already I'm really loving this tbh. Don't hate me. Rin/Haru does happen BUT I swear it doesn't end that way omg.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto gets a bit snappy, Haru is a loser and Rin gets hella mad at Sousuke.

"Is this detention?" Haru asked as he looked around the small classroom littered with "social trash".

"Actually, it's your mother's house and we're all having a party." An angry looking third year snarled with a crack of he knuckles. Haru nodded before managing to squeeze into a desk without flinching.

\----

"You really shouldn't cut classes, even if it's just gym class." Mr. Sauner, one of the many teachers at Iwatobi High, sighed as he talked to none other than Matsuoka Rin.

"It's incredibly nice of you not to make me sit down there with those guys." Rin smiled easily sucking up to the teacher casting a glance to the detention room a small way down the hall.

"I suppose it wouldn't matter if you served out your detention in my office." Mr. Sauner stated as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Rin looked down before looking back up giving a dazzling smile. "Oh, well, I had a better idea. I was kind of wondering if I wouldn't have to serve detention at all if I promised I'd never ever do it again."

Mr. Sauner looked as hid he was arguing with himself before he agreed "We'll keep this just between you and me."

"You're the best driver's ed teacher there is." Rin nodded before begging to walk off down the hall toward the front entrance.

"Sure. Bye-bye, Rin." Mr. Sauner called after the boy with a sigh.

\----

"Rin doesn't even know you doesn't care about you." Once again Makoto tried to drill the fact into his friend's head. "You're trying to jerk off the impossible. How many times do I have to tell you this? I don't know. How many times?"

Not getting an answer out of Haru Makoto sighed before trying an other approach.

"Do you know what kind of a guy Sousuke is?" Makoto asked but Haru didn't respond so he continued "Handsome, rich, muscular, popular, hot, happening and capable of reducing your head to a crimson stain on the wall."

"Sousuke's a jerk." Makoto concluded with a sigh. "He screws around on him, he treats him like dirt, he has no respect for him. And obviously he gets off on it. You're losing it. And when it's lost, all you are is a loser."

Haru runs a hand through his hair finally looking up from his work with a glare. "You obviously don't know how I feel, so why don't you just butt out of this."

Makoto looked over at his friend surprised "I know how you feel."

"Oh, you do? Really? You've been in love before?"

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." Makoto hissed barely above a whisper.

"Really?" Haru raised an eyebrow crossing his arms. "Who have you ever been in love with?"

"Huh?" Makoto's eyes widened before he regained self control. "You want to abuse yourself, be my guest." he muttered changing the subject as he headed toward the door.

"Hey, Makoto, nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?"

"Haru, once a fool, always a fool. Right?" Makoto asked as he stepped out of the door letting it close behind him, not looking back.

\----

"Do you really need those piercings?" A snobby first year asked spotted Makoto in the locker room his eyes glancing over the lip and eyebrow piercings Makoto currently had.

" Not really but I like them. So?" Makoto asked as he took his clothes and drum sticks from his locker quickly growing tried off the first year.

"So, I've just never seen a guy that looks like you do before." The first year tsked the tone of his voice rubbing Makoto the wrong way.

"You ever seen a first year with a drumstick shoved up his nose?" Makoto snarled facing the annoying boy drum stick in hand.

"Oh, is that some kind of a threat?"

"It's some kind of a warning." 

"I'm petrified. Really." The first year rolled his eyes walking away from the older leaving a fuming Makoto standing in the locker room. And for once he was not upset for snapping at his younger. He honestly didn't care at the moment.

\----

"Don't worry. Everything's gonna be fine. I've done this before." Haru smoothed out his clothes as he sat outside the school with Makoto, not that the latter was paying attention. Haru made a mental note to ask what was bothering his friend later.

Makoto sounded distant as he looked over at the school doors and spoke one phrase "There's Rin."

Haru put on his best smile and started walking toward the red  head but was cut off buy the mountain that was Sousuke.

"Hi." Sousuke smiled at his boyfriend paying no attention to the guy he just cut off.

"Sousuke, I've had about enough of this." Rin sighed clutching his books tighter looking over at his friend some guy with grey hair Sousuke didn't know.

Sousuke furrowed his eyebrows "What? What?"

"If you were more of a person, you might be enough for two people, but you're not."

"Yeah? Well, this jealousy crap is really getting a bit tedious!"

"Yeah, well, you won't have to deal with it anymore." Rin snapped walking down the steps only to be blocked by his boyfriend.

"What does that mean?"

"Get out of my way." Rin growled pushing pasted the other.

Sousuke grabbed his arm holding him back. "No, no, not until we straighten this out."

"It's not gonna work anymore, Sousuke." Rin yanked his arm way before turning around heading down the sidewalk.

"Yeah? You walk out on me, where you gonna go?" Sousuke yelled after him all gentleness gone from his voice.

Haru jogged over to Rin as he speed walked away. "You got a minute?"

"What do you want?" Rin asked his voice wavering slightly

"Well..." Haru scratched the back of his neck "I wanted to know if maybe you wanted to go out with me. But if it's too difficult a time, then I understand."

Rin looked surprised "So you're asking me out on a date?"

\---

"So, what did he want?"  Aiichiro Nitori, Rin's best friend, asked as soon as Haru had walked away.

Rin shrugged and kept walking beside Nitori "He asked me out."

Nitori's eyes widened "What did you say?"

"I said yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been feeling like crap lately and writing helps so I might be updating a lot more. Hope you all like it.

**Author's Note:**

> This became more ooc than I thought. Hope you like it though! I do plan on adding more soon because I love it. Feedback is lovely.


End file.
